Sweet Negligence
by thecreate1998
Summary: Dracula has been reborn. Due to a twist in power from his Master, he now is forced to have company of 2 souls that need to be redeemed in his Masters' eyes. An old 'friend' of the past has yet to accept defeat and will not allow Dracula to seek his quest through, and an even older friend he thought was true to his whim has come for vengeance upon her tortured soul. Do not own cover


Summary:

Dracula has been reborn. Due to a twist in power from his Master, he now is forced to have company of 2 souls that need to be redeemed in his Masters' eyes. An old 'friend' of the past has yet to accept defeat and will not allow Dracula to seek his quest through, and an even older friend he thought was true to his whim has come for vengeance upon her tortured soul. Romance/Action/Adventure. I do not own the cover photo. T for now.

* * *

When Dracula awoke from his long slumber in the pits of Hell, he did not expect to awake in his old castle, fully dressed, with two other coffins surrounding him. It pained him to move, and he could not help the burning within him that nearly stopped every logical thought made. He could barely muscle enough strength to sit up, as it was. Above, he could see someone familiar; someone of a past life gazing down upon him with a very pale complexion that was whiter than the finest parchment paper, with hair blacker than the midnight sky. Her eyes were a sickly green that was almost as pale as her skin and her lips were gray. He could hear soft murmurs of curses with his name mingled within them, but he didn't bother listening – He was more intrigued with the form in front of his very eyes. Long, spider like attachments came out from her back that gripped to the ceiling, but they were neither furry nor scary. They were smooth, and hard like leather; her scarlet dress flurried around her legs as she clung to the cement bricks that made up a majority of the castle, looking as if she was ready to pounce on her prey. Why she had chosen to hide in plain sight was beyond his understanding. But, after a few moments of putting up with her mutterings, he finally realized who was watching and cursing him, and who he was staring at.

Verona. His firm, kind, blessed Verona.

Before he had a chance to speak, to say words of apology and sorrow, she flew at him, the attachments coming out from her back expanding into wings that could have easily overpowered his former shape shifting form. He could hardly register the pain she was inflicting; the most he could do was sit there and take it, and try to shift forms in order to be better defended, although he knew he could not die by another summoned by his Master. He would not allow such a thing as betrayal among his minions – That particular bidding was for the Mortal soul. The sun cleared through the window, and he expected the burn of day, but surprisingly did not...! Verona was not as lucky. Her skin hissed and festered, causing her to let out a terrifying screech; she flew out of a nearby window, dark purple blood staining the glass still stuck to the windowsill. He was towards the opening, just in time to see her flee to the shading of the forests below. She'd return, and for whatever reason, Dracula knew it would be to finish what she had started.

He was distracted by groans, small and feminine. Snapping his head to look, darkly toned women arose from the stone coffins that resembled his own. One was easily younger than the other, skin vibrant, while the other appeared more worked and aged from experience. Who were these enchanting mistresses? Nonetheless, he knew his Master gave him a task, and he would be sure to complete it. Never again would he fail his Master, and never again would he let himself be distracted by feminine whiles again. He would not let himself fall back into the never ending oblivion of pain and fire. Never would he dream of love.

Never.

AN:

Tada? Am I doing this right? Let me know what you think... I'm eager to see what you all have to say, seeing how this is just a teaser and an opening to a new beginning...


End file.
